The Boy O,o
by Kyout0
Summary: This is my second story. if i quit a story it means my ideas for that is over but a new one starts Well Just don t hate my english.


Chapter 1

The Darkness Begins in the heart

As all things begin with a begin and a end,this story is not any different.

While our hero was in the begin just a normal boy that all changed when a certain girl begins to have a interest in him.

Now let us begin our true Story of the boy with the powers of **darkness**,_Light_ and last but Not least neutral.

Year xxx8 x8 x8

It all started when our hero wakes up to another boring day of his life.(as we cant say His Real name,so lets just call him `Kyouto`)

´So another boring day of my boring life,i just wish something GOOD is gonna happen soon,because if this goes on,I AM GOING CRAZY!`

`STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF` as his older but shorter sister yells at him. `O shut up,your not my mom,so shut the Fuck up´ as he yells back to her.

While getting up from his bed he keeps staring at his reflection in the mirror on the door,still when getting dressed he keeps staring at the reflection "What is going on with my reflection?" as he thought as in his reflection he saw himself in 3 different outfits, in a black suit holding onto a blood covered black katana "**Darkness**" in a white t-shirt and blue jeans holding onto a white blade covered in the sun "_Light_" and in a silver/gray jumpsuit holding onto a pair of silver colored dual blades "Neutral".

´O well screw it´ getting to the door and opening it he yawns ´Well i am off for yet another BORING day´ as he puts his feet in his shoes he get pulled back on his back then feels something or was it someone standing on his chest ´Get The Fuck OF ME´ as his little brother or as he calls him The spawn of Satan was ontop of him grinning `Come on you promised to take me with you´ he sighs as he push his little brother of him `No i did not promise ANY FUCKING THING,So can you please Leave Me the Fuck Alone?´ as he walks out of the door and closed it behind him.

while this was all happening to our hero a certain girl was watching him ´why is it that he is not just killing them if he hates them,He is from all the people i dont anderstand,he has never given any love but at the same time he gets loved by all.´

Back to our hero.

as kyouto walks to his work he saw the four girls who was following him everyday `Hello lady´s could you please not follow me TODAY?´ as the girls sigh and said as one being (happend to me in real life trust me IS SCARY LIKE HELL) ´Why cant we follow you? You know we love you,and we know you love us´ kyouto sighs and walks past them ´whatever whatever´ as he walks right in a four way path seeing a guy in a gray suit holding onto a cane standing there ´this is weird´ walking past them like always he saw them yet again ´wait a sec,this remembers me of a story,if you walk four times in a four way path and you see the same people 4 times,you shall die,O well is just a old wifes tale but to be sure lets see if i remember the end,wait i never heared the end crap´ as he climbs the wall trying to get a better view he saw a street with a lot of people walking and also a small girl which was walking past the way But he could see a truck riding at the girl `Why am i Doing this´ as he runs on the wall straight for the girl "O FUCK NO" as he runs to the kid while nobody was watching her.

as he grabbed the girl and jumped away his leg got hit by the truck and if you where close enough you could HEAR the bone cracking "FUCK THAT HURTS" 'Mister are you okay?' as he smiled and said 'Ya that was nothing as he stand up only leaning on the left leg "GOD PAIN SORROW HURT MOMMY" he smiled as the girl said with a smile 'Thank you mister,i would have died if you where not around' as a crowd come and watch if the girl was alright her mom come running 'Linda are you alright?' 'ya mommy thanks to this mister' 'Thank you THANK you' 'No problem was nothing to it' "Yep nothing to it,it only HURTS LIKE HELL" 'well go on but this time,dont lose her out of your sight' 'dont worry i will,Thank you again' as he saw them leave he went to a bench and sit while getting his phone out of his pocket *911* {Hello? what is your emergency?} 'well i kinda got hit by a truck and now my leg is hurting like hell,could you PLEASE GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE? {Ofcourse sir,but before could you relax and give us the location where you are?} ´lets see xxxxxxxxx at the pizza place´ {a ambulance is close so it shall not take long,but please sit still and dont move your leg a lot} as he said this with a little bit of anger ´if you THINK i would go on my leg right now,then you are fucking kidding me.´

{Sir the ambulance should come in 5 of less min so please wait till then} 'good girl,now ill wait with this pain,o what a joy' as he said the last four words while closing the cellphone.

IN A PLACE FAR FAR AWAY from our hero the girl was surprise that the boy who never tried anything like that before DID THAT 'Maybe he is not like the others,who just ignore things like that,but before ill take him,a few tests are in order'

BACK TO OUR HERO yet AGAIN.

'THAT TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH' as kyouto screamed as them stept outside of the ambulance 'sorry sorry we did not know there was a construction done to the road' "WHY DONT THEM UNDERSTAND MY PAIN" as he stand up and limped over to the ambulance 'can we go already i want some pain killers' as max and alex come to his side and helped him 'ya ya,dont be such a ass' 'But that is my style' as he grinned when them said together 'what do you mean your style?' 'well,the badass type is more my style but you then gotta be a ass,so i kinda picked that' as he lie down 'Fuck this hurts' when max pulled him his pants them could see some blood 'How in the world did you not scream out when this happened' 'well some little girl was almost hit by a truck and i did not wanted her to be sad that i got hit,But when them where away the pain well, Come back Times 50' 'well it is not infected,But it does not look good,so we have to go and get you operated' 'i dont give a fuck JUST GIVE ME SOME PAIN KILLERS IT HURTS LIKE HELL' as he pulled onto the guy and screamed in his face.

TIME SKIP Hospital time.

"Wow pretty lights" as a on drug kyouto thought when them where (FINALLY) at the hospital. 'this guy got hit by a truck and his leg is pretty bad,so we got to cut him open'(my moto keep it simple)

Time skip he died O,o

"Fuck what the hell Hit me,O ya a truck" he stand up and then notice two things A he is standing up on both legs and dont feel any pain B he is in a dark room and he got no clue where the hell he is. 'YO FUCKERS THIS IS NOT FUNNY' he begin to walk into a straight line 'when in doubt walk in a straight line,O joy'

Time skip After walking a couple hours

as a light begins to shine infront of him he begins to scream 'FINALLY A FUCKING LIGHT,almost thought i went blind' he begon to run to the light noticing it was a outside door with a light above it 'HELLO ANYBODY IN HERE,BECAUSE HERE THE FUCK I COME' opening the door he was a girl dressed in nothing but a cape with white hair 'Hello?' he just said while looking partly away from her 'Hello' said the girl while she begins to walk to him as her breast begins to move freely because of the lack of clothes.

as she was just a step away from him,she begins to look him up and down 'yep your him alright,to bad i wanted you to grow a little bit older' 'what the hell are you talking about,and dont you need any clothes?' "Not that i mind ofcourse" 'nah i dont need clothes,i am what you people call shinigami,death,grimreaper yada yada' 'Wait does this mean i died?' 'Yep,you died' 'wait a sec this gotta be a joke a fucking joke,right right right?' 'nop no joke,you died on the operating table,not my fault my sisters' as she said this with a smile on her face 'why are you so happy i died?' 'because you are interesting.' 'Why does death be interesting in me?' 'because you where on the list for 10 times now,and you still have not died yet' 'Wait I WAS TO DIE ALREADY?' 'yep,But my sister got kinda bored and killed you,Sorry' 'wait who is then your sister?' 'she is god,well we both are the daughters of god Sooo' 'soo god is a girl?' 'well Kinda,God is a IT,so it is both female and male,but between us two,i think she loves to be more a girl then a guy.' 'SO I WAS RIGHT' 'what do you mean?' 'well i made a bet that god would be a girl and looks like i am right' 'You do know that you cant get any money because you kinda Died' 'O ya,Always something the matter when i make a bet and win,O ya whats your name i cant keep calling you Death or Shinigami.' 'Call me Shini,o ya did you watch anikan?' 'So beings of power watches anime,What is next a lot of girls from anime walking by in a garden of paradise and i gotta live there.' "If he only knew" 'well we gotta go.' 'to?' as them went into a door Which come out of thin air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 ended.

So you might wonder How does this have to do with naruto?

Well Read chapter 2 and you will find out.

(BTW this chapter was already done in 2006) O,o

O ya tell me a girl from a anime you want in the comments,And ill try to get her in ^,.,^ ill also add the person who named her first.


End file.
